A Second Chance for Love
by Akiko-chan5
Summary: Umi knows that Clef cannot return the same feelings that she has for him. Kagome leaves Inuyasha behind. Both Umi and Inuyasha are hurt and longing for love. What will happen when their fates are intertwined.
1. Prologue: Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth or Inuyasha. This story is simply from my imagination. All rights belong to their respected owners.

**Author's note**: Well, this is my first Fanfic, so I wanted to give it a try. And see what other people thought of it. I like both Magic Knight Rayearth and Inuyasha so I decided to do a crossover between the two. I have been toying around with this idea for years. So please R&R, tell me what you think. I hope you will like it.

_**A second chance for love**_

Prologue: Dreaming

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree almost on the verge of tears…almost. He felt as though his heart was ripped out and stabbed a thousand times. He felt worse than when Kikyo imprisoned him with an arrow to the tree. He just wanted to dig a hole in the ground and stay there.

He was in complete perplexment at what happened. It happened so fast that he was left in a state of total and complete shock. Kagome ….

Kagome had left him, and not just for anybody, she left him for Naraku. Naraku. . . He hissed as he clenched his fist tightly. Naraku made him and Kikyo deceive and hate one another, now he takes Kagome away from him. "What in the world does Kagome see in that creep, Naraku" Inuyasha asked himself

"_How will I ever be able to tell Shippo that Kagome has left and probably will never return. He's going to be heartbroken; Kagome was like a mother to him. What about the others. . . . Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and old lady Kaede, how will they take it? They'll probably just blame me for Kagome leaving._

Inuyasha believed that Kagome and he have grown closer to each other in the past two years. But, he guessed he was wrong. He thought that they were destined for each other. He had wanted to be by her side forever. . . for all eternity.

"_I did love you Kagome, truly I did. . . . "_

Why did you leave me Kagome? Did I do something wrong? Something that drove her away? Is it because I'm a Hanyou? Maybe she never really accepted the fact that I am a Hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring. He looked down at the ring and ran his clawed finger over what he had engraved, which read _Kagome, I'll love you for all eternity._

"_I guess it was never meant to be"_ and he threw the ring.

On his spot on the tree he had a clear view of the endless skyway of stars. In the distance a lone and bright star caught his eye and it seem to call to him. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes. . .

"_I wish I could find a love. That one special someone that I'm destined for. . ._

Inuyasha started to believe that his wish could help in some small way.

'_. . .That she could love me and won't care that I'm a Hanyou A girl whom I could love back with all my heart and soul and she would never dream of leaving me. . "_

Inuyasha smiled to himself at that thought of his daydream.

But, who could ever love a Hanyou like me. Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

Clef. . . Umi sighed. I should've known that Clef could not return the feelings that I have for him. To him, I'm nothing more than a mere child, a weak and defenseless child.

"_I really am a child, wishing for the impossible to be possible." _

She finished writing her letter and sat it on her pillow, not planning on returning to Cephiro ever again. Why stay at a place where you're not needed. . . or wanted, right.

That letter she had left read….

_Hey everyone,_

_You're probably wondering where I am. Don't worry; I had to get out on my own for a little while. I have a lot on my mind that I need to think about. You don't need to come looking for me. I don't know when I will be able to come back . . . possibly never. __I will never be able to forget Cephiro, but there's no room for me here. I guess this is…. **sayonara **and thank you guys for everything. _

_Love always,_

_ Umi_

Umi's mind went back to when they first became_ **"Magic Knights"**_ and all the adventures they had and all the laughs and cries that they had shared.

"That was 2 years ago. We certainly have been through a lot._ **I will never forget Hikaru or Fuu, but, there is no place for me here." **_

Umi took one last look at her room and shut the door behind her. She was careful to be extremely quite, as not to wake anybody up, since it was the middle of the night. She made her way outside the castle grounds. . .

"_I don't mean to be jealous of Hikaru and Fuu for finding their soul mates. But, I just can't help but being jealous. I wonder if I'm meant to be loved like them, so simple and __sweet. To have someone who will love me back, a beautiful romance. . .Hikaru and Fuu are very lucky."_

Umi was now approaching the sea. She sat down her backpack and sat on the sand, not caring about getting her pants dirty. But, who could ever love someone like me? Umi asked herself. Perhaps I'm not meant to find love or happiness….

"I wish that there was someone out there that could love me. Someone who could return the same feelings that I have for him. My own special someone that I can share my inner most thoughts."

Umi smiled to herself at the thought of her daydream.

Suddenly, the ground below started to rumble and hands came out from underneath the ground and grabbed Umi pulling her under . . .

_**. . . . and she was gone. . . **_

Well until next time. . . .

See ya


	2. Chapter 1: Healing Old Wounds

**_Author's notes:_** Well, I was finally able to update! I'm sorry that it took me so long. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Your constructive criticism was very helpful. I also felt that the prologue was a little repetitive. I was trying to make it longer. But I do plan on redoing the prologue later. I hope that this chapter isn't repetitive this time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R & R

_**Second Chances for Love**_

Chapter I: Healing Old Wounds

She could feel the cold breeze on her skin as she continued to free-fall, plummeting towards the earth. She convinced herself to pass of the feeling of free-falling as one of those flying dreams that she had experienced so many times before.

"_Yes, any moment now, I will wake up warm and safe in my bed"_ Umi proclaimed, trying to convince herself.

Umi slowly opened her eyes only to see the ground quickly approaching

Okay…. This is getting weird. Maybe I just need to pinch myself to wake up. Umi thought, remembering the time Fuu pinched her when she believed that Cephiro was just a dream.

Ow! She winced, this pain was no dream, it was definitely real.

Umi began to panic. She was only 18; there were so many things she was looking forward to doing in her life.

"I can't die now. It can't possibly be my time to die… right" Umi thought to herself

"I know" she exclaimed **_Fyula_**! Any second now Clef will summon Fyula to come and rescue me.

But, Fyula never did appear, and the ground was only getting closer by the second.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" Umi screamed

Umi closed her eyes tightly, so she wouldn't have to look at the ground that was quickly approaching, and waited for death. She could hear the sounds of the branches from the trees breaking, and she could feel the branches scratch her as she fell. Than she felt nothing but the _cold_, _hard ground_…

She could barely make out the _deep_ and _rough _voice in the distance asking if she was all right. But, the only thing she could do in response was to give a soft moan. She suddenly felt her body being carefully lifted up and held securely by a pair of warm and strong arms. She managed to open her eyes slightly, only to see a pair of **_white_**, **_soft _**looking **_dog ears_** (and cute) and a mass of silver hair.

Than the world around her turned black as she** lost consciousness … **

Inuyasha was woken from his daydreaming when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a woman screaming. Deciding he had nothing better to do he jumped down from his branch on his tree and ran toward the sound of the scream.

By the time he got there though, he was too late, for the girl's fall was broken by the trees, than she continued to fall onto the ground with a loud thump.

"_Crepes_" he thought, as he rushed over to help the girl. He cringed at the thought of having to undergo a fall like that. He remembered the pain (especially on his back) after Kagome would shout those stupid "sit" commands.

"Hey! Are ya all right" he yelled out to her. Though he didn't catch any words from the girl; His sensitive ears picked up the sound of a soft moan, that wouldn't have been picked up by a normal human.

He assumed that besides cuts and bruises that she would have a few broken bones. He would have to see if she had any internal bleeding. As he was checking her for injuries he noticed that her clothes were strange just like kagome's were. "Could she be from the same era as Kagome" Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha found a weak pulse in her wrist, finding that she was indeed still alive, despite the horrific fall she underwent. He knew he had to get the girl someplace, so her wounds could be taken care of. But where. . .

"It would be better to take her to old lady Kaede. But, Kaede's place is too far from here even if I run. Her wounds are pretty severe; they need to be taken care of quickly. . . . I guess I could take care of her until she's healed. . . .He said to himself

Upon his decision, he gently lifted the girl into his strong arms, with her bag on his shoulder; he went off in search for a place where the injured girl could rest…..

Inuyasha had been searching for hours for a place to rest, and he had yet to find one. "At least this can't get any worse" he thought to himself. At that moment a raindrop fell on his sensitive ear causing it to twitch. "Oh, just _perfect" _he sarcastically remarked

In the distance Inuyasha made out an out line of what looked like a small house. He took off in to a run in hopes of not getting soaked by the rain. But, when he reached the house he and the girl were already soaked to the bone.

Inuyasha kicked the door opened and took in his surroundings. By the looks of things it look liked the house was abandoned. He saw a fireplace with wood for a fire, a small cooking area, one bedroom and a main leaving area.

Inuyasha gently laid the mysterious girl down and went to start a fire. He found blankets and a few pillows, and made a make-shift bed for the injured girl. He than took a better look at the girls injuries.

Inuyasha look in the girl's bag in hopes of finding some kind medical aid. To his surprise he found the same stuff that Kagome used. "Who is this girl?" he wondered He knew he had to get the girl's wet clothes off or she could easily get a cold especially with her injuries. He began to undress the girl and put her in a new pair of clothes he found in her bag.

Inuyasha blushed slightly while thinking: _Why didn't I just get somebody else to help her_. He tried to dress her wounds like how he saw Kagome do some many times for him.

After Inuyasha made sure that the girl was taken care of, he sat up against the wall and thought about everything that happened that day.

"I hope that this girl will be okay "he thought before he too fell asleep. . .

Late into the day Umi slowly awoke, though still in a daze. When her vision came into focus she noticed she was in a strange place. She set up to get a better view of her surroundings. But, when she did she felt a sharp pain in her side and winced as she fell back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, your wounds have yet to heal" came a voice from behind her. Umi turned to the voice only to be greeted by a boy roughly around her age in appearance with gold eyes and dog ears.

**Till next time. . .**


End file.
